<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Floodland by sanctum_c</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822637">Floodland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c'>sanctum_c</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Endless Summer 2019 - Cloti Flavour [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Advent Children Era (Compilation of FFVII), Domestic, Edge (Compilation of FFVII), Environment, Environmentalism, Established Relationship, F/M, Flooding, Home, Late at Night, Light-Hearted, Not Before Crisis (Compilation of FFVII) Compliant, Not Compilation of Final Fantasy VII Compliant, Not Crisis Core (Compilation of FFVII) Compliant, Not Dirge of Cerberus (Compilation of FFVII) Compliant, Not Final Fantasy VII Remake Compliant, POV Female Character, POV Tifa Lockhart, Post-Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII), Post-Canon, Post-Final Fantasy VII, Post-Game(s), Rain, Returning Home, Seventh Heaven (Compilation of FFVII)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Weather in Edge took time to stabilise. The Planet was bouncing back, the vampiric leeching of Mako from within halted. But could it recover fast enough? Had too much expended both in Mako power generation and with the rallying of the Planet’s own power to eradicate Meteor? No one was certain. In the immediate aftermath, the desert region surrounding Midgar – and the new city of Edge – remained dry.</i>
</p><hr/><p>The rain in Edge gets worse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Endless Summer 2019 - Cloti Flavour [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Floodland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt 'Midsummer Rain'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weather in Edge took time to stabilise. The Planet was bouncing back, the vampiric leeching of Mako from within halted. But could it recover fast enough? Had too much expended both in Mako power generation and with the rallying of the Planet’s own power to eradicate Meteor? No one was certain. In the immediate aftermath, the desert region surrounding Midgar – and the new city of Edge – remained dry.</p><p>The situation helped as new structures and housing was constructed as fast as possible. As long as there were tents and light sleepers, leaving half-constructed buildings open to the sky were not an issue. Cold, but an excuse for more blankets and huddling closer. Over time the grey permeated the land around Midgar began to disperse, the weather itself changing.</p><p>The first rains were light and only of mild concerns. Edge’s sewer systems existed as piece-meal kludged messes, dug down below the desert sands wherever possible. Draining was pour and a few points in the city quickly caught out. The Seventh Heaven perched high enough above the road the flooding did not impair the bar too much. No basement to flood; a few days of wading through deeper than normal puddles. Denzel and Marlene both disappointed they couldn’t get an inflatable raft and navigate the roads using it.</p><p>Two months after and what would become the rainy season in Edge began. What started as a light shower became so much worse. Response to the minor flooding before had lead to more preparations within the city, but accurate weather predictions were once again something the Planet struggled with in the aftermath of the Mako era. Weather satellites hung in orbit, waiting for anyone or anything from the world below to call up to them – and every method to do locked behind outdated tech requiring a lot of power to run.</p><p>The rains caught them all by surprise. The light rain persisted for a day, the puddles outside growing deeper. It shifted during the evening into a down-pour. A bad night for business, customers both regular and new leaving earlier to beat the atrocious weather for the safety of home. It let Tifa get to bed a little earlier than possible but-</p><p>Someone was shaking her arm. “Tifa.”</p><p>Cloud was holding a storm lantern. The room was dark, rain still drumming on the roof. “Cloud?” She sat up rubbing sleep from her eyes. “Is everything okay?”</p><p>“The bar’s flooding.”</p><p>“What?” Tifa struggled out of bed and hastily pulled on her shorts. “How?”</p><p>“The rain. I was going to head out on my deliveries but-“</p><p>Her watch indicated it was a little after five in the morning. “How bad?”</p><p>“Salvageable. I think.” He strode ahead of her and down the stairs. “The power’s out.”</p><p>Tifa’s hand stopped before pressing the light. A layer of water covered the floor of the Seventh Heaven, water forcing its way under the front door. And who knew what was in the flood. “Start with the furniture.”</p><p>Cloud left the lantern on the counter as Tifa splashed into the back room. The water had not made it back here yet, but it would not be long. How was the land around them? Was the area around the back of the bar above or under the same level as the front? Would they eventually end up with water coming from both directions? Something to worry about later. She grabbed the baskets of unironed clothes and hurried them upstairs. Food. They would need food up there; where else would they go? Assuming the foundations held. Non-perishable goods into a box to ferry up.</p><p>“Tifa?” Marlene rubbed at her face when Tifa made it back upstairs and dropped the box in Cloud’s study.</p><p>“Hey. Go back to sleep.”</p><p>Marlene shook her head. “What’s happening?”</p><p>She would learn soon enough, or at least unlikely to take a lie about why she could not go downstairs. “Flooding.” How long until Denzel woke up? “If I bring stuff up the stairs can you stack it in the office?” She nodded, more awake now. “Thanks. Cloud’s bringing other stuff up.” Wet footprints on her way back down; the stairs were going to get perilous at this rate.</p><p>The water was ankle deep when she made it down. Finish up on supplies for the family, and onto the bar’s inventory. Cloud hauled another stack of chairs up; Tifa carefully took down Marlene and Denzel’s drawings. The water shouldn’t get so high – shouldn’t – but why risk it?</p><p>Night gave way to a grey dawn and a lessening of the rainfall. In the bar below, the water had risen almost to the level of the bar and filled with detritus. But Tifa was okay. Damp, cold and tired, but okay. As was Cloud, Denzel and Marlene. They clustered in Cloud’s office, watching from the windows as – to the kids delight despite the unpleasant situation – people were starting to use boats to go from house to house and check on people.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>